Meet Human Rarity/the video
Here is how meet Human Rarity and the video goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. (The next morning) (we see Red Smoke practicing her moves) Twilight Sparkle: Hey what's up Red? Red Smoke:(stabs one of the books) Not much. Sunset Shimmer: Why did impale that innocent book just now? Nighlock: Let's go people. We got a big day ahead of us. Taser: We're coming we're coming. Twilight Sparkle: Time to make a good impression on our fellow students. Air Strike: Oh yeah!(twirls his bo staff and accidentally destroys a computer) Uh, that was already like that. (we hear Twilight's plan to get everyone to vote for her) Indominus Rex: Good plan Twi. What could possible go wrong? Code Red:(glares at her) Indominus Rex: Oops. (They walk out the door) Students:(look at them and start talking about Twilight) Indominus Rex: I've got a bad feeling about this. Nighlock: Indominus! Indominus Rex: Sorry. (Someone pulls them aside and places them somewhere in a room) Nighlock: Hey! What the... (we see Human Rarity taking measurements of Twilight and Nighlock) Nighlock: Oh no, you better not! I already have a disguise! (Ignoring him, she puts a disguise on both Twilight and him) Human Rarity: Pretty good looking. Nighlock:(eyes turn red and the disguise burns off) Human Rarity: (frightened a bit) Okay. Now I understand. Human Applejack: There you are. We've been looking every where for you. Human Fluttershy: Me too. Human Pinkie Pie: Me three. Deadpool:(to Pinkie in his own language) Hey Pinkster. Human Pinkie Pie:(responds in same language) Twilight Sparkle: Why were you looking for us? Applejack: We need to show you something. (we see the girls put a video on the computer) Human Pinkie Pie: It's not that bad. Sauron: That means it's totally bad. (A video comes up) Flash Fire:(on video) Twilight Sparkle apprentaly isn't good with technology. Is this what you want for your princess. Someone who acts like a Neanderthal.(video ends) Human Pinkie Pie: On second thought, I take that back. Nighlock: Pinkie, I hate you. Twilight Sparkle: But this happened yesterday. (the girls start arguing until Nighlock is completely annoyed) Nighlock: Would you all just shut up?! (Everyone looks at him) Nighlock: Listen to yourselves. You sound like a bunch of baby girls arguing over nothing. It's pretty obvious someone hacked your accounts, which by far is a serious crime, you could go to prison for that for the rest of your life. (turns to Human Applejack) And as for you, did you even think to ask Rainbow Dash why she never showed up? Well, did y'all?! (She gets a guilty look on her face) Nighlock: Then it's time you asked her. I agree on the Flash Fire theory. Human Rarity: Again, that's a likely theory darling, but Flash Fire couldn't have done that. Quicksilver: He split the school up into a divide and conquer zone. Major Malfunction:(gets in her face) You don't know a thing about former student. You weren't there when it happened. You don't know the horrors he's done or what he's capable of. (They all go outside) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes